The Ones Who Thrive (Shadow Fire)
by TeenageVampachu
Summary: There are those that try to survive and those that simply thrive. We are The Ones Who Thrive. Harem. First story. The chapters will be longer after the intro and first chapter. Also another main character in this is Argo but i couldn't fit her.
1. Intro

November 7 2022

A pair of eyes, one blood-red the other a dark blue, scanned the computer screen not missing a single detail of the article of the highly anticipated game Sword Art Online. These eyes belong to one Alex Rose, a black haired odd-eyed teenager with a lean thin body who had his fair share of secrets, some you will discover throughout this tale, and others none shall ever know.

Alex could hardly keep himself from jumping up and down in excitement. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 12:57; he quickly jumped up from his chair and grabbed his NervGear. He quickly plugged the power chord into the helmet like piece of hardware and promptly plopped onto his bed putting said hardware on. As he watched the digital clock of his NervGear, he began shivering in anticipation that he hadn't had since the Beta test of the game, "Link Start!"

Multiple colors began to flash past him as his consciousness was transferred into the world of SAO. Five circles representing the five senses appeared and flashed to the right side of the interface after showing that everything was working properly. After it logged him in, the system asked if he wanted to use his beta-avatar, he quickly pressed Yes and reappeared as a tall black-haired man with red eyes.

He looked around and saw multiple blue flashes indicating that people had started logging in. Then he remembered that his friend, Yin, asked him to wait for him in the starting town so I decided to climb the statue in the middle of the Central Plaza, somehow not being seen by a single of the already 2,000 players logged in players.


	2. Chapter 1

While I was waiting for Yin to log on, I started to get depressed because this wasn't the real world. I was never on good terms with anyone in the real world, but ever since the beta for SAO launched I've been able to make some actual worthwhile friends.

By the time that I stopped moping around and sat up someone had somehow gotten behind me without noticing, and when I got up I was tackled from behind and nearly knocked off the statue. "AHHHHH, SATAN BLESS IT THAT WAS CLOSE!" then I remembered why I almost fell off, I quickly turned around ready to yell at whoever almost sent me into a 50ft dive. I didn't even get the chance to speak before I had to force my jaw to not drop, the one who nearly knocked me off the statue was an absolutely stunning girl to look at, her eyes were a crimson red, her light pink hair went down to her shoulders, and her smile was absolutely amazing to see.

Then she spoke, "Hi, my name is Strea, what's your name?"

"Shadow Fire." I said slowly.

"You seem kind of sad, Col for your thoughts?" She said softly.

I sighed, "Have you ever wished your life were different?"

She looked like she had to think about it for a second "Not that I can think of, why?"

"Because that's how I feel, when I'm out there, in the real world, no one cares about me or what I do, but when I'm here, I can be someone entirely different. If I could trade my actual life in the real world so I could live in this world I wouldn't hesitate to take that deal." After I finished there was a shadow over my eyes and a frown was on my face. Before I could say anything else, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. I turned my head slightly to look behind me. Strea was hugging me. I was surprised, I hadn't gone into detail, but from the look on her face she could tell how I felt talking about this.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten upset." I put on a smile.

She shook her head, "It's fine, it's better to let things like that out."

I turned around and hugged her back, "Thank you. Strea, do you mind if I send you a friend request?" She nodded, I brought up the Menu and sent her a friend invite. She gladly accepted it, and what I saw made my eyes widen for a second, her level was already half-way to 3. 'She'll be a strong ally one day.' I thought impressed. "Umm, not to be rude, but how the heaven are you already half way to Lvl.3? Were you a beta tester too?"

"No, I ran into a mini-boss earlier." To say my eyes widened would be a major understatement.

"By yourself?!" I said in shock.

"Yea. Why?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Most people couldn't do that at Lvl.8, much less Lvl.1! Then again, my friends and I are some exceptions." I said. 'But even then we usually wouldn't even try that until we were at least Lvl.3.' I thought. I looked at the clock on my HUD, "Oh crap, sorry I have to go Strea, and I'll see you later." I waved to her and jumped off the statue's head and swung around the arm to land at the foot of the statue.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, I'm trying to get in the habit of making longer chapters.**

 **Can't believe i forgot to do this for my other chapters**

 **I do not own Sword Art Online**

When I landed in front of the statue, I immediately looked around for Yin and saw him just coming in through a blue haze, I quickly walked up in front of him just in time to give him a smile before he opened his eyes.

When he saw me he said, "Sup, Alex? Been waiting long?"

"No, I've only been waiting for about 15 minutes." I said. 'Think I'll save telling Yin and Todd about my new friend until later.' I thought. "Come on Yin, we need to get our gear." I told him while walking towards the weapon shop.

When we walked in we saw Todd looking at some One-handed Swords, "Yo Mythan, find anything you like?"

"Hey guys, I think I'll go with this for now." Mythan said as he grabbed a **Beginner's One-handed Longsword**. "What about you two, what are you getting?"

"You already know what I'm getting." Yin said as he grabbed a **Two-handed Scythe**.

I looked over the different choices for a second then turned to Mythan and Yin, "Guess what my beta gift was." I said while smiling.

They both thought about it for a second then shrugged. I walked over to the daggers; while they only do a little over half as much damage as a **One-handed Longsword** of the same level and rank, they also allow twice the speed of said sword; I grabbed two of them and equipped both of them. "I have **Dual** - **wielding**." I said with a smirk.

"Aw come on, that is so unfair!" Mythan exclaimed.

"I don't really care, can't **Dual-wield** a weapon that already takes both hands." Yin said with a shrug.

"True, plus I doubt you would want to anyway." I said knowing him well enough to know he would still use his **Two-handed Scythe** even if he had **Dual-wield**. "How about we go grind before we somehow end up behind everyone else?"

"Why not, are we partying or no?" Mythan asked. We usually play solo, and if we do form a party its only ever with each other.

"Sure, we'll be able to keep up with each other easier like that." I told him. We walked out of the shop and turned to walk to the fields when I saw Strea watching me from the statue, she must be either curious or concerned about my well-being. I couldn't say I wasn't at least a little curious about her either though. I had so many questions, for one how did she sneak up behind me without me noticing? Not even Mythan or Yin could do that. Who was she? She wasn't in the beta; she ran into a mini-boss at Lvl.1 and won in the first 20 minutes of the game. She'll definitely be a valuable friend to have later in the game, even if I am a bit suspicious of her.

"Yo, Shadow, you there?" I jumped from my surprise at having Yin yelling at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

It was Mythan who spoke up next, "You kind of spaced out for a minute, what were you thinking about, or should I say who?" He said suggestively.

"Fuck off, Myth. What makes you think I was thinking about someone else in the first place?" I asked, annoyed that he was right.

"Because you wouldn't be so annoyed if it weren't true." He stated while smirking.

"…Fuck you too Mythan." I said after a few moments of me freezing and being silent.

He smiled and said something I wasn't expecting, "So when were you going to tell us about that girl you were talking to on top of the statue?" My head snapped in his direction so fast there was a gust of wind.

"How the heaven did you know about that?" I literally couldn't have talked to her for more than 5 minutes.

"What girl?" Yin said, deciding for once in his life to be curious.

"Some girl that, by the look of things, somehow actually snuck up on Shadow without him noticing." Proclaimed our current pain in the ass, Mythan himself.

Yin's eyes widened at that, "By the Nine circles of Hell, how is that even possible?! What did she look like?" Yin asked, almost losing his composure.

"Slightly wavy light pink shoulder-length hair, crimson red eyes, purple armor, and from what I could tell uses a **Two-handed Greatsword.** " Said Mythan.

"Good to know. Anyway what's her name SF?" Yin asked.

I sighed, "Her name's Strea, but her appearance and the fact she somehow snuck up on me isn't what's got me thinking about her." I told them seeing as how they wouldn't drop the subject easily.

"What could have possibly caught your attention if not that?" Mythan asked.

"Her Level; she was already half-way to Lvl.3 when I was talking to her." I said, and I got the reaction I was expecting. Both Mythan and Yin practically had their jaws hitting the ground, and their eyes were about the size of baseballs.

"How the actual fuck did she do that within the first thirty minutes of the game?" asked Yin.

"She told me she ran into a mini-boss in the field, and somehow soloed the thing at Lvl.1."I told them.

"How could she do that, I know she wasn't in the beta, and we can't solo a mini-boss until at least Lvl.3?!" Mythan asked.

"Well we hardly ever use our sword-skills when fighting Myth. But you aren't wrong to question it, even though I'm positive we could do it if we used sword-skills more, we were the best players in the beta. Which begs the question, who is she?" I told them.

"Well, I say we save this discussion for later, we need to grind before she ends up too far ahead of us." Said Yin.

We nodded and ran for the fields, and went out in different directions to make our grinding more efficient. Once I got to my spot I opened my **Menu** to equip my daggers and right before I closed my **Menu** I noticed that there was a **NEW!** alert on my **Skill-Tree Tab.** What I saw made me smile and my eyes widen, "Ohhhh, this is going to be fuuuunnnnnn."

I had a new **Skill-Tree** called **Vampiric Blessing**. The base effects of said skill tree suit my style of fighting so well that I almost fell on the floor and start laughing the moment I saw it next to my **Dual-Wielding Daggers Skill-Tree.** The initial effect of **Vampiric Blessing** was that every hit I landed would take 8 percent of the damage dealt and turn it into **HP** that would go to my **Health Bar** , and have a chance for a **Bleeding Stack** to land on the enemy hit, which would max out at 3 **Stacks** without upgrades. The thing about the **Bleeding Effect** is that it deals percent damage, for instance, currently one **Bleeding Stack** from **Vampiric Blessing** does 0.75 percent by the time the effect wears off. The best part is that it's a **Passive Skill,** in other words, I wouldn't have to worry about activating said skill in the middle of a fight, which is why it fits my style so well.

I was looking over all of the unlockable abilities in the **Skill-Tree,** 'By The Nine Circles this is OP, especially considering how absolutely perfect it is for me! Guess I should test this out on some mobs then.' I thought, considering my Exp. was going up slowly, the others were probably already farming at their separate spots.

As I stood I took my daggers from their sheaths and they were immediately shrouded in a dark red aura. '… Ok that's fucking cool.' I thought before I looked up to see a pack of **Dire Wolves** and smirked, the thing about **Dire Wolves** is that 1. They are the highest level **Minion-Level** mob on this floor at Lvl.10 2. Being the highest leveled mob on the floor means it gives the most Exp. 3. When a pack of **Dire Wolves** is killed there's a small chance that the **Alpha Wolf** mini-boss will spawn.

A good thing about skills such as **Stealth** and **Intelligence** is that they are connected to how good you are at either sneaking around undetected or how smart you actually are in real life, even though you can add points to them if you look in the description for **Intelligence** it literally says _Congratulations, you were smart enough to realize that you wouldn't get any smarter in this game if you added any points to this stat!_ In other words, Kayaba is a massive troll. Until 20 minutes ago, if I didn't want to be found you wouldn't find me.

I crouched down and slowly snuck up to the pack to where I was behind them. I tensed my legs and waited for the right moment. All of the wolves looked in the other direction, I smirked and catapulted myself towards them and by the time they saw me three of them exploded into a collection of light blue polygons. There were 7 wolves left, and 3 of them were about to die to my **Bleeding Effect**. As I turned around I slice horizontally and a wolf that had jumped at me was cut in half, the three wolves that had the **Bleeding Effect** exploded a second later.

The last three **Dire Wolves** started circling me; I simply waited for one to jump at me. When one finally did I ducked under it and left 3 long gashes on its stomach, with a **Bleeding Stack,** needless to say it was dead within the next 5 seconds. The last two came at me from different directions, I waited for them to get close enough then jump up and stab my daggers into their skulls from above, a critical hit, and they instantly exploded into polygons.

I looked at my **Menu** to see what drops I got from the fight; I was surprised to see a few of the items that I got from only the first few mobs I killed. I had a pair of **Wolf Claws** , which had a +11 enchantment on them, and there's an item I don't recognize there too, **Kyuubi?** 'Only one way to find out!' I thought. But before I could tap the item I heard a menacing growl, I quickly turned around and saw the **Alpha Wolf** mini-boss.

I smirked and closed my **Menu** and grabbed my daggers from their sheaths again. I rushed forward and dove underneath a claw swipe, and quickly left 3 gashes on its stomach before sliding out the other side. When I stood back up it turned around and tried to bite me, which I avoided. Its claws, I can deal with, but if I get hit with those teeth that's going to actually hurt. After I avoided the teeth, I jumped over it and left one large cut going from its neck to its tail, which I cut off. I then proceeded to run circles around my enemy leaving small cuts and gashes, and stopped behind it after about 10 seconds.

It has one health bar left with 3 **Bleeding Stacks.** I slowly moved both of my arms back as my daggers started glowing; for once I'm using a **Sword Skill,** the **Backstab**. A **Sword Skill** that deals three times as much damage if used from behind the enemy. Right after I landed my **Backstab** , I cut off its back left leg and quickly jumped back as it fell on its side. I turned back around in time to see it hit the ground; I walked around to the front of it and noticed its **HP** was in the red. I walked to its front, knelt down, slit its throat, and watched as it disappeared in a sea of light blue polygons.

Just as I was about to open the **Menu** , I was enveloped in a bright blue light, and I found myself in the **Town of Beginnings** ; I was force teleported.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sword Art Online  
** **And if anyone's wondering yes I'm making the chapters steadily longer until i am satisfied with the length one is at.**

Ever been force teleported in a Virtual Reality game where all of your sensory information has been transferred with you? No? Count yourself lucky, I had to keep myself from letting my lunch come up.

'I'm never going to get to see what that item is, am I?' I thought

"Yo, Shadow over here!" I turned around to see Mythan and Yin calling me over.

I walked over to them and took note of the fact that multiple people were being force teleported into the Square. "Hey guys, any idea of what's going on?"

"I don't know." Yin said.

"Maybe it's a sort of welcome for all of the players." Mythan said.

"I've got a feeling that says otherwise." I told them. I looked up at the sky. "Oi, guys up there."

They both looked where I pointed, "What is it?" Yin asked.

"No clue, but I think something is written on it." Mythan stated, squinting to try to read it.

"Ok, I'll check it out, stay here." I told them.

I made my way up the central statue like I had not even an hour ago. Once I got to the top I was pleasantly surprised by not only the fact that two other people noticed that something was up here, but also that I knew both of them. One of them was Strea, the other was a girl wearing a hood but I know she has 3 lines on each cheek and dark yellow hair and about 6 inches shorter than me.

"Yo, Argo, Strea, you guys saw it too then?" I asked to my two associates. Argo turned around first.

"Oi Shadow, how you been?" She asked with a smile.

"Better since the official release, by the way I got you something." I opened my **Menu** and sent her a friend request and a trade request, "Also please _try_ not to orgasm when you get it." She looked at me questioningly before she accepted the request. I moved the **Wolf Claws** I got from the fight with the **Alpha Wolf** into the trade slot and as predicted Argo flipped shit.

"OH MY SATAN, HOW DO YOU ALREADY HAVE THESE?!" She exclaimed.

"Ran into an **Alpha Wolf** just before I was teleported, check out the enchant level on them, you'll like what you see." She did just that, and promptly tackled me in a hug.

"Thank you Shadow, I won't forget this." She said excitedly. That's when Strea decided to join the conversation.

"What did he give you?" She asked.

"A pair of **Wolf Claws,** also Argo, you going to get off me anytime soon?" I asked not really caring if she did or not.

"Nope, my reason for existing is to find a way to tease Shadow." She said squeezing me a bit more.

"Is it now, well good luck, that's not easy to do." I told her, "By the way did you two find out what that thing up there says?"

Strea answered first, "Yea, it says **WARNING: SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT**."

"Well now I'm curious. Why a system announcement now?" I asked no one in particular.

"We don't know either." Argo told me. "Must be big if they're doing this only 40 minutes after the launch."

"Argo, let go of me for a second, I'll tell Yin and Mythan to get up here." I figured if I get to see Argo I'd tell them to come see her too.

"Fine, but I'm continuing after you get back." She said after she got up.

"That's fine with me." I grinned, "After all Argo-chan is pretty warm." I whispered in her ear. I noticed she shivered and knew she blushed.

"B-Baka, what are you talking about." She stuttered out.

"You always were easy to tease Argo." I said grinning like an idiot.

She tried to claw at me but I was already 10 ft from her by the time she brought her hands down. I just kept smiling while I dodged her swipes and back flipped off the statue before she actually landed a hit. I quickly grabbed Mythan and Yin and dragged them up the statue. Needless to say I was questioned as to why the heaven I dragged them up here.

"WHAT THE HEAV-" I shoved my hand in their faces before they finished that sentence.

"How about you two be polite and say 'Hello' to Argo and Strea?" I told them before indicating the area behind me.

"H-How did we not notice them?" Mythan said.

"Because the two of you are morons." I told them, trying my best not to introduce my palm to my face. "Anyway, the red shape says **WARNING: SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT.** "

"Huh, wonder what they have to say." Yin said looking more than a bit curious.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around and saw Argo with a certain gleam in her eye. I inwardly sighed as she tackled me to the ground once again.

"Hey Argo, seems you're happy for whatever reason." Said Mythan looking between me and Argo smugly.

"F off Myth I just gave her a really good pair of **Wolf Claws**." I told him with my usual bored expression and tone.

His eyes went wide, "You already went against an **Alpha Wolf**!?" He exclaimed.

This is the point where Yin realized why there was a sudden spike in the amount of Exp. we had gained. "Well that explains how we gained two Levels just before we were force teleported. What I want to know is how you did it, we went to the fields at Level 1, and suddenly we were at level 3 and halfway to 4."

"You guys are probably _already_ the highest leveled players around." Argo said as if it were that obvious.

"I don't know Argo, while I was waiting on Yin to login about 30 minutes ago, I met Strea where she's standing now and she was already halfway to Level 3." I told her.

She looked over at the crimson-eyed girl, looked at me and then pointed behind her with her thumb, "Her? You sure?"

"Yep, pretty sure, I'll check her Level on my friend list if you want." I told her, a little curious to see if she was still ahead of us. She nodded and I opened my **Menu** and tapped on my **Friend List** , and my mouth dropped open. "OH COME ON, HOW ARE YOU LEVEL 5 ALREADY, wait don't answer that, if you ran into an **Alpha Wolf** and won that would explain it." I said out loud. Considering me, Yin, and Mythan were in a party when I beat the mini-boss the Exp. was split three ways. Now, let's say I wasn't in a party when I went to the fields, I would already be Level 5, same as Strea.

On an unrelated note, I almost forgot to mention this before, but the main reason I don't use **Sword Skills** is because after using most of them you get a status effect called **Delay** , what it does is that you aren't able to move for a certain period of time after said skill has ended, which leaves the user open for an attack.

"I suppose we could be a little more daring with our Leveling, I mean it's not like we'll actually die, if our health depletes." I said, getting multiple nods. Then I glanced towards the red shape again and noticed that it was spreading across the sky in a dome, "Yo, looks like the show's about to start. Argo at least sit in my lap instead of on my chest so that I can properly listen to this."

"Fine, I'm a bit curious myself." She said as she got off and then as soon as I sat up sat right back down on me. I was going to ask why she actually took that offer but she beat me to it, "Since you were kind enough to offer, I'll take it." She said with a smug grin.

"Whatever, do what you will." I told her. I didn't really care whether she did the things she does or not, that doesn't mean that I don't like it sometimes. Then I noticed something, "Oi, is that blood? Mythan tell me when it's gone." I told him as I closed my eyes. I have a certain … condition with seeing blood. I won't go into detail now, but it's bad.

"You got it … Ok open your eyes." He told me.

I did as he said and was met with a few concerned and one confused stare, the confused one coming from Strea as Argo knew about my condition. "You alright Shadow?" asked Argo.

"Yea I'll be fine, the limit is 10 seconds, 5 on bad days. It's worse if I smell it." I told her. Suddenly my nose twitched, and I groaned, "Damn it, speaking of which I can smell it now." I immediately held my nose. "I'll still be fine though." I said seeing Argo get worried again. "Let's just see what this guy's got to say." I turned my head to see something I hadn't expected. A giant floating red cloak with two disembodied hands was at the front of the square, the most ominous thing is that the inside of the cloak was completely black and I could actually see the back of the hood, no one was in there.

Then it finally spoke, "Hello players of SAO, and welcome to my world." He said. ' _His_ world? That couldn't be Akihiko Kayaba, could it?' I thought, I didn't know what to expect, so I kept an open mind on what this could all mean. "I am Akihiko Kayaba, Creator of Sword Art Online." At this point I could hear the crowd below us wondering just what the fuck was going on. I'm going to keep my judgmental side in check until his little speech is over. "As you know, today 10,000 people logged onto Sword Art Online at 1:00 P.M., since then 213 players have already been killed," Big deal, not like they died in the real world. "Both in the virtual world and the real world." … I should stop all thought processes. He then brought up multiple news reports in front of us showing that there were indeed deaths in the real world, everyone that wasn't in the group on top of the statue started to panic, all but one person who happened to be in that group was either smirking or smiling, 'I like where this is going.' Were the collective thoughts of said group, the other person stared on indifferently. As I looked down at the crowd, I noticed a few that were the same as us, slyly smirking in anticipation. I'm going to see what I can do to meet these interesting people.

Enough of that for now, I can handle it later. "Some of you may have noticed that there is no **Logout** option in your **Menu** , I assure you this is not a bug, and I repeat this is not a bug. This is a feature of SAO."He paused there letting that sink in for everyone, we simply kept smirking at him and I had a distinct feeling that told me he was watching our little group. "If you are wondering why no one has removed your NERvGEAR, which is simply because they can't, if they were to try the NERvGEAR would emit enough radiation in order to fry your brain." So basically he made a miniature microwave in the NERvGEAR that without the safety could kill a person, 'This guy's a genius.' I thought, my smirk widening.

"In other words, there is only one way out of SAO," He paused again, making sure he had their attention, "and that is to clear all 100 floors of this floating castle, Aincrad." There were multiple shouts of denial at this, I however saw it as a challenge, and I know Yin and Mythan at least saw it the same way. "Furthermore, I noticed something peculiar about a certain player, more specifically he or she has somehow obtained a **Unique Skill Tree**." My eyes widened slightly, "I will not give out their name; I will merely give out his avatar's initials."

I growled at that, and I felt Argo turn to look at me, I probably squeezed her a little tighter at that point. "They are SF." That's all I needed to hear to bury my face in Argo's hair and groan, I knew the others were staring at me. "I have one last gift for you all if you would kindly look in your **Menus**." Everyone opened their **Menu** and went to the **Item** section and found an item called **The Mirror of Truth**. Once everyone pulled it out they were enveloped in a light blue haze. When said haze cleared every player looked like themselves from the real world, I wasn't surprised by my friends appearance; most of us knew one another in real life, the only mystery had been Strea, who looked exactly like her avatar. "That concludes the tutorial for the opening day of SAO, have fun and good luck. With that, the giant red cloak disappeared and the dome off red shapes was taken with him.

"Shadow…" Argo started.

"Not now, I'll tell you once we all get to the next town over." I told all of them before I jumped off the statue and dashed towards through the panicking crowd to the west gate of the **Town of Beginnings**. Everyone except for Strea got there 5 minutes later, "Guessing Strea's going solo?" I got a nod from Argo, "Alright everyone, we are heading to the next town. Once we get there we'll spend the night at an inn, and in the morning we'll start going after the best weapons and Exp. farming spots we know of for each of our specific builds. Argo I already gave you the claws you need, so you're already covered for now. We'll be helping Myth get his **Anneal Blade** in the morning. I'm fine with the daggers I'll get from drops for now, and Yin that's up to him as far as his scythe goes, he'll probably get the one he wants while soloing anyway, oh that reminds me." I opened my **Menu** and sent Argo a **Party Request** , which she quickly accepted. "Also, before any of you ask, no I am not telling you anything until we get to that inn. If we go now we should be the first ones there." I told them.

I immediately dashed out of the gate , knowing they would follow.

 **I may start working on a Soul Eater fan fiction sometime in the future for those who want to know.**


	5. Authors note 1

**I am so sorry i haven't uploaded anything but I've run into the Great Wall of Writer's Block and the Writer's Blockians are very angry indeed. As such iv'e stupidly come up with ideas for OTHER FANFICTIONS, ARENT I A FUCKING GENIUS. /\/0P3. The other** **fan fiction ideas include most importantly a One Piece fanfic i've already got 200 words on that ALSO includes todd (Devil Fruit) and nevin (Seven-sword style) along with myself (Devil Fruit), find out more after i post it. I also recently got an idea for a Naruto fanfic but I'm not acting on it as of yet, just know that it involves everyones favorite Single and Sexy Snake Mistress of Konoha ANKO MITARASHI. Again very sorry for my lack of updates and i'll try to post as soon as i get a chapter done. Until then cya later.**


End file.
